In wireless communication systems nowadays, some access nodes which are actually adjacent to each other in location do not share their respective access configuration information. These access nodes are for example base stations belonging to different operators, or access nodes based on different communication protocols. Due to unavailability of the configuration information or working parameters of the other access nodes, there is possibility that adjacent access nodes interfere with each other, thereby degrading the communication quality. In addition, it is difficult for the access nodes which are of the property of being mobile and incident, or the access nodes of different wireless communication systems to perform complete and direct configuration information interchange therebetween.